Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by linklover77
Summary: The toys come face to face with the dreadful incinerator. In their final moments, Buzz decides to do something he should have done a long time ago.


Author's Note: There have been SO many great incinerator scenes written that I was afraid to write one myself. Mine is not as good as others, but I hoped to add my own twist to it and make it feel like new. I tried to tug at your heartstings, so if you cry, then I win! :) Ha but you probably won't because this isn't very well written...I am actually tempted to have someone else take this and edit it for me, maybe change a few things. If you're interested, let me know. :) I'm dead serious about this. I want it to be GOOD.

Anyway, I'll stop blabbering and let you read. It's a short one-shot. I usually like to write longer, but this feels done to me. Reviews would be very helpful, especially since I know I need to fix this up a bit. If you have ANY ideas, they will be greatly appreciated! :D

* * *

The fire was growing closer. The toys involuntarily slid down towards the center of the colossal flame. They had tried to run, but their efforts were useless. They were quickly approaching the intense heat. There was no way to escape the inevitable ending that lay in store for them. They only had a few moments left. Their breaths were limited. Simultaneously, the toys slowly inhaled. What would happen to the toys after the flames had consumed them? Could they really die? There was obviously no chance of surviving this.

Buzz could only stare at the flames. They captivated him body and soul. He couldn't grasp anything else but the flames that lashed at him. The fire seemed to restrain him; he could only gaze deep into it. The heat became unbearable.

"Buzz, what do we do?"

His trance was broken at the sound of her voice, and he turned to face Jessie. Her face was creased from the pain she felt from the fire, and her eyes were full of fear. He felt his heart tear at the sight of her. She had always been strong, secure, and very sturdy, but he noticed that the strength and power she usually possessed was not with her now. She knew what he knew. There was nothing they could do. This was it.

His gaze gradually fell to her right hand. It lie at her side, rigid and shaky, splattered with specks of paint. Part of her moldable skin was exposed. How many times had Buzz ached for the chance to embrace her or yearned to take hold of her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers? The opportunity to fulfill those thoughts and desires lay in front of him now. He quickly and quietly contemplated possible outcomes for his imminent action. He reasoned that it was better now than never. He slowly reached out to take her hand in his own.

As soon as his hand touched hers, Jessie gawked down at her hand. He held it with care, but at the same time, his grip was firm. She focused on him and realized what he was doing. He was consoling her, comforting her. A new fear entered her mind. She had never told Buzz what he really meant to her. She had only recently realized that she loved him, but deep inside her hand-crafted fabric, she knew she always had. Why couldn't she find the right words to say to him now? What was holding her back?

She admired his deep blue eyes. How often had she gazed at those eyes and wondered what was behind them? She continued to survey them, wondering what he could be possibly thinking in his last moment with her.

Buzz looked at Jessie and closed his eyes as if to imprint her in his mind forever. He analyzed her red yarn hair. He noticed her wonderfully big green eyes and her heart stopping smile. This was his only chance to tell her how he truly felt. He would never get another opportunity. He opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him. Panicking, he began to doubt he'd ever be able to tell her. He met her gaze and revealed the feelings he'd kept from her for so long. Words weren't required to declare his love; they only would have ruined the moment.

Jessie gasped as she grasped the meaning behind his body language and facial expressions. He loved her. The fear she had felt only minutes ago quickly vanished. How could she be afraid when the toy she loved was ready to face death with her?

She momentarily broke away from this bittersweet realization and noticed the other toys trying to resist the flames. She reached out towards Bullseye and gently held one of his hooves. He quieted down and immediately understood. The other toys followed Jessie's example and held on to each other.

Woody was still trying to fight against the pull of the flames. He chanced to look at Buzz and immediately stopped struggling. He scanned Buzz's expression and understood. Buzz held his hand out for Woody, and Woody took it without a second thought. They silently said goodbye, and Woody turned to face the fire.

The toys were so close to the flames. In only a few moments, they'd be melted plastic. They braced themselves for the heat that would surely devour them. Jessie rested her head against Buzz's, and the two held hands and prepared to die together.


End file.
